


存文

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 冬中心





	1. Chapter 1

日记本，食物，牛奶，餐具，湿巾，润滑剂，黑色的从小号到大号的假阴茎… 他一样一样地检查Sam要求的东西，确认无误后把它们放入自己黑色的小背包中整理好，拉好拉链，扣上搭扣。

他不喜欢吹风机，但隔壁房间有属于他的温柔和爱抚在等候，而吹风机可以帮助自己更快地变整洁，漂漂亮亮的去见他；他喜欢自己挑衣服穿，衣柜里有各种材质各种款式的衣服。今天的要求是舒适方便，他想贴身穿褐色的小牛皮束缚带，柔软坚韧的触感就算长时间磨蹭乳头也不会难受。外面套件黑色外衫，Free City的运动裤——他喜欢这个牌子的名字。  
Bucky穿上束缚带，仔细调整每一根带子的位置，胸部，腰侧，肚脐，臀瓣，大腿根部，手指划过皮肤与皮革的缝隙，满意地引起一阵颤栗。他有点担心身后的小穴——摸上去湿润柔软，轻易含入了食指的指尖——他没被允许自己润滑。  
但是他猜测，Sam会喜欢的。他思考了一下，又把一个遥控跳蛋塞进后穴，收缩了下括约肌，手指忍不住抚摸了上去，确定了：Sam会喜欢的。

Sam在沙发上翘着二郎腿，脸上带着Bucky喜欢的，让他很有安全感的笑。Bucky忍不住加快脚步，靠近他，顺势跪坐到他脚边属于Bucky的小垫子上，把脸搁在他腿上，渴望着他的手掌。深褐色的大手分量十足，他忍不住在心里回味这双大手打在他屁股上时那厚重的感觉。  
Sam弯下腰靠近他的脸，一手抬起他的下巴，望进他的眼睛，一手往后梳理他的头发：“准备好交给我了吗？” 他含着他的大拇指点头，缓缓闭上了眼。

手指被抽出的空虚感还没开始，眼睛就被蒙上了温暖厚实的眼罩，他的世界似乎陷入黑甜之中，耳边规律的呼吸声是唯一值得在乎的东西。  
Sam把他扶起来，牵着他的手走出了家门，坐进一辆车里。或许又没有，他脑袋晕乎乎的，倚靠着Sam世界安宁又平静，整个人徘徊在似睡未睡的边缘，放松到像在云里飘。

 

“你有一个乖男孩。”  
Bucky浑身一震，徒劳地望向声音传来的方向，  
“嘘—— ”，Sam的大手拂过他的背，安抚着他：“乖，宝贝儿，放松，放松，谁是听话的好孩子？对，放松…”  
狂乱的心跳慢慢平静下来，稳定在一个雀跃的频率上，Bucky在Sam的大手下难耐地扭动着，身体微微出汗，皮肤敏感到只能忍受Sam和皮革的接触。他拉扯着自己的衣服，又偷偷竖起耳朵听Sam和另一个人的谈话，是的，他想把自己展示给他们看，他会是一个乖男孩。

他在Sam的帮助下脱光了自己的衣服，身体太过滑腻，忍不住担心：“我整洁吗？——对不起，但是我出了太多汗…”  
“你整洁又漂亮，宝贝儿。”他听见Sam在他耳边说，牙齿轻轻咬了下他的耳垂，舌尖划过耳朵又一触即离，他忍不住追过去——

“男孩。”

Sam在他身旁轻笑了几声：“展示给我们看好吗，小鹿？”

Bucky跪在地毯上，双腿慢慢打开，身体下滑，世界顶尖杀手轻而易举地做出了双腿大张的鸭子坐姿势。他慢慢摇晃着身体，大腿根部的束缚带被拉紧，裸露出一圈被勒红的皮肤，鲜红的阴茎头湿淋淋地磨蹭着地毯。他不停地伸出舌尖来湿润嘴唇，双手在自己身体上游走着，越来越用力：“摸摸我啊… 哈… 求求你们了，摸摸我，摸摸我…” 金属手拉住自己胸前的束缚带，拉到极致再放松，“啪”的一声打回身上，胸前白嫩的软肉变红一片淫荡得直晃。  
Sam带着笑意的看着另一人移不开眼说不出话的样子：“不行，还没展示完自己呢，好孩子可不能贪心。”

他扁了扁嘴，喘息着坐下，张大双腿，右手放在身后支撑着自己后仰的身体，左手手指从腿根划至胸部，在乳尖上打了几个转儿后又一路磨蹭着滑到嘴巴。金属手指含湿后亮晶晶的，鲜红的舌尖若隐若现。  
口水顺着嘴角流下，手指从嘴里抽出却没顾得上擦一擦，直接摸上了下面的小洞，  
“啊… Sam, 帮帮我…帮帮我，我想两只手一起…左手手指太粗了…啊哈，顶到里面去了…”  
Sam在他身后坐下把他拥入怀中，顺手整理了下他的眼罩：“乖，我抱着你呢。”  
他的脑袋顺着Sam热气腾腾的大手蹭了过去，整个人在Sam怀里半躺下，双腿搭在Sam的腿上，又蹭了蹭找了个舒适的姿势，两只手都伸到双腿间捣弄着。  
一只手伸过来帮他扶起阴茎：“只顾着自己玩儿可不是一个好男孩。”

他呜咽了两声，又使劲翘了翘屁股，金属手指撑在穴口，右手的中指食指都整根没入了小洞“这样呢、这样能看到了吗，看不到你可以动动我，你还没有碰碰我呢…”，他说着，一个跳蛋顺着他的掏弄从后穴滑了出来，他摸索着在地毯上拾起跳蛋，双手捧起来展示：“别生气，遥控器在我裤子口袋里呢。”  
湿热的嘴巴含住他毫无防备的指尖，牙齿噬咬的微痛随后便被柔软的舌头裹住安慰，他轻叫了声，感到滚烫的气息喷在他的手心——跳蛋被叼走了。

那人有力的双手抱住他的腿往下拉，他从Sam怀中滑下，脖子和脑袋被热乎乎的大手轻轻托护着，换了个姿势侧躺到黑人光裸强劲的大腿上。手被拿去摸那根硬起来的大家伙，他自己试探着凑上前，用鼻尖碰碰湿润的前端然后舔吻起来。一阵窸窣声过后，空气中传来频率不断变化的“嗡嗡”声，他不禁绞紧了长腿在Sam胯间扭动着。

“想要了，嗯？” 他努力仰头试图对准声音传来的方向，Sam的大手在他发间的梳理太过舒服而他又舍不得放开嘴里的大阴茎，“来，抱住这条腿，让我跟小家伙问声好。”

振动的强烈刺激感并没有如想象中那样立即落到自己身上，湿热的，稍带粗暴的亲吻吮吸从会阴开始一点一点上移，两个蛋蛋被轮番玩弄着，他忍不住拉着Sam的手揉搓胸部，被捂热的跳蛋轻松塞进了淌着水的小洞。喘息越来越厉害甚至不得不吐出嘴里的肉棒，他用哆哆嗦嗦的嘴唇不住轻吻着，抚慰着，直到自己的阴茎被紧致高温的口腔含住，马眼被舌尖刺激的同时体内的跳蛋忽然开始抵住前列腺狂震。  
他忍不住拱起腰呻吟着射了出来，一个剧烈喘息着的人上前搂过他接吻，嘴里不住喊着他的名字，他努力找空闲回应：“Steve，Steve…”

恍惚间有人摘掉他的眼罩：“嘘—— 宝贝儿，一会儿再睁开眼睛，记得先适应一下。”

Sam拿给Bucky和Steve一瓶水，拿过Bucky的小书包，打开看了看，“整理的好棒，乖孩子，” 然后从包里拿出那套假阴茎递给Bucky：“自己好好扩张？扩张到我们俩一起插你你都不疼的那种程度。”


	2. 茶冬

他注意那个人很久了。  
工作日一般早晨十点过来，锻炼一个小时左右就去双性更衣室洗澡刷卡离开。休息日一般不出现，但偶尔也会挑下午人少的时候过来游泳。  
在朗姆洛看来，那个人深棕色的半长发搭配湿漉漉的绿眼睛像是上帝他老人家的恩赐，而那双红润性感的嘴唇又像是恶魔的手笔，有谁能逃过那双嘴巴微微张开的诱惑？  
那人总是穿着很宽松的运动服，但饶是如此也遮不住他圆润饱满的屁股和胸部，而且还有那股遮都没法遮的乳香呢，前雇佣兵头子在心里啧啧轻叹，暗搓搓盯着他在椭圆机上锻炼的身形，眼神流连在晃动着的屁股和轮番把布料撑满的大腿根部上，回味着那身肥美厚实的肌肉偷摸上去的手感。  
说起来已经有半个月没在他身上发现吻痕了，他那个占有欲爆棚的小丈夫呢？

朗姆洛站起来活动了一下肩膀，快速做了三分钟俯卧撑，带着微微的汗和喘息，走上前去搭话。  
…  
“一直就只是简单做做运动，为什么不找个私教稍微练练呢？看你的肌肉——”他的手伸过去又停住：“我能试试吗？” 那人点了点头，朗姆洛伸手按按了按，“这么好的底子，不练多浪费啊，来来来，看你是老顾客的份上我免费送你一节核心肌肉群锻炼课。”

“今天来这么长时间了也应该热开身了，不如帮你做仰卧屈膝收腹？以前试过吗？” 朗姆洛硬拉着他往器械区走。  
“没有。”   
“那正好我帮你啊，来，躺下，下背部紧贴垫子，”朗姆洛扶住他的双腿，“并拢伸直抬离地面，两手掌心向下放于臀部两侧，收缩腹部肌肉，屈膝使大腿靠近胸部，再缓慢回到起始位置，跟着我，吸气——,呼气——” 

教练看着他学生的眼睛，”绷紧小腹，吸气—呼气—，注意节奏！” 上前一步调整他的姿势，“下背部始终紧贴垫子，屈膝时保持膝关节弯曲约九十度，对，保持——”

"… 好，最后一组，坚持！” 他的学生面色潮红呼吸急促，闭上了眼睛蹙眉跟着节拍动作着，忽然用力抬高屁股，长出了一口气慌忙睁开眼半坐起来，湿润的绿眼睛乱瞟，不肯正视身旁眼带关切着急地问他怎么了的人。  
他刚刚竟然射了出来，下方更隐秘的器官也隐隐有了湿意，最初感觉到阴茎勃起的时候他没有太过在意，但后来不知挤压到哪里，只感觉到自己动作越来越快，越来越不想停下，教练不应该控制住节奏吗？

教练凑上前来，他刚想躲，滚烫的热气携带着一句话吹进了他的耳朵：“这么快高潮了，爽么，” 他一时太过惊恐忘记了挣扎，整个人便被散发着荷尔蒙的男人被围住，得手的教练咬了咬他的耳朵往他手心塞了把钥匙：“我休息室没人，去洗个澡？可怜的，内裤都湿透了吧？啧啧啧，太敏感还是太寂寞啊，让你丈夫知道你这么容易就在大庭广众之下高潮，以后还能放你出门么。”

 

他蹓跶着回了自己的休息室，满意地听到浴室里传出水声，一路走一路脱光了自己的衣服，打开门，里面正在冲澡的背影僵了僵，伸手关了沐浴头。朗姆洛长吹了一声口哨，快步上前把他按到自己怀里，双手伸到前面抓住他的奶子搓揉着，乳肉滑腻不停地从指缝中溢出。朗姆洛低吼，用力啃咬吮吸他圆润的肩头柔软的背肌：“这么好的胸奶水肯定很足吧，嗯？要不给我也怀一个？“  
“不…不要，啊…轻，轻…一点，别留痕迹啊…” 怀里的人嗫嚅着微微扭动，朗姆洛爱死了他丰满柔软的身体，硬到要爆炸的阴茎抵在他肥腻的大腿根部内侧的软肉上胡乱戳刺，口里含着他的肩膀含混不清地说：  
“怕你丈夫？操，真他妈够劲，你丈夫满足的了你？…操操操别扭了！再扭老子就在这儿不戴套办了你！” 朗姆洛狠命咬了一口嘴下细腻嫩滑的软肉，伸手到他腿间用力摸了两把，“操，这么多水…” 扶住自己偏长的阴茎探入小阴唇抵住阴蒂前后滑弄着，那人立马软了身子开始小声喘息，“舒服了就乖了？跪下给我舔舔好不好，锻炼后的男人味，我保证你会喜欢的…”说着他便把人硬按到地上，拿阴茎头划他的嘴唇。

那人刚伸出舌头舔了舔，朗姆洛就起身坐到浴池沿上，顺手拿了沐浴头在手里把玩儿着：“到这边来舔啊！”   
小心地膝行过去，头被朗姆洛一把按到胯间：“小骚货喜欢大鸡巴的味道吗？好好舔，叔叔给你洗洗澡。” 他含住眼前的阴茎，出乎意料的没有被逼着往嘴巴深处塞，庆幸地在有点浓的骚腥味中敷衍地吞吐着。  
Bucky忽然感到屁股被抬高，接着就是上百股细却劲力十足的水流冲到敏感的私处，惨叫了一声挣扎着要逃开，却被人狠狠地按到了大腿上。他想闭紧腿，朗姆洛朝他屁股上用力扇了两巴掌，前雇佣兵毫不留情的手劲的下马威又让他颤颤巍巍地张大了腿。  
朗姆洛把他推在地上，冰凉的地板刺激到后背，他想翻身坐起来，却瞟到教练狠戾的眼神，不禁一时愣住被摆布成四肢着地屁股高高撅起的姿势。

紧接着后穴就被闯入，大开大合的操干很快就让他迷离起来，低声哼叫着，手里被塞进了那个沐浴头手持柄：  
“自己给自己洗洗干净啊，别让你丈夫看出来你在外面跟人胡搞是不是…”

Bucky按他的指示颤颤巍巍地对准自己私处冲水，身体缺少一根手臂的支撑被冲撞地直晃。朗姆洛不耐烦地“啧”了一声把身下人的肩膀按到地上一手抓住他的屁股一手摸上了湿漉漉的阴道，按揉戳刺着。  
朗姆洛那只手分开热乎乎的小阴唇让敏感的阴蒂暴露在水流的刺激之下，他立刻拱起身子轻声求饶，但久经风月场的男人分明感受到了一点稠厚滑溜的湿度，沐浴头冲出来的水流似乎也更靠近了。他放过最敏感的地方用手在会阴轻轻安抚，意料之中地感觉到手底下的阵阵收缩变厉害，而水流也越来越近，力度越来越大，心里轻笑，他抽回手，立刻看到一只白嫩的手伸过来继续自己揉弄。

“干死你，小荡货！”他恶狠狠地开口却随着后穴的绞紧快速射了出来。


	3. 逢魔时刻

巴琪木然地躺在他们的工作台上。像一件优美的明朝瓷器。  
或许与那些瓷器相提并论都是高攀，即使巴琪脱光后更是晶莹洁白，肤如凝脂。但是那些瓷器还有一群人小心翼翼地供着呢，她却只是个替代品。

生鱼片被轻轻放到她左边乳头上，凉凉的，那该是什么味道，她也很想尝一尝。不过她现在只是盘子，盘子是不允许去想别的东西的。  
夹紧腿，绷直身体。

小腹被摆上了寿司，她听到师傅低声赞叹了一句她的肤色完美衬出了寿司的光泽。一双粗糙的手有意无意的在她的侧乳徘徊。  
夹紧腿，绷直身体。

有人拿浸过清酒的一方软布细细擦拭她的下身。每一根脚趾，每一寸肌肤。擦过阴户后就离开了，她刚松一口气，几根粗硬的手指沾着清酒探入她的阴裂粗暴着搅弄着。  
夹紧腿！一个声音吼她。  
阴裂被扒拉逗弄着，她听到两个声音在讨论她的颜色，还感到一个人凑上她的身体到处嗅闻。  
夹紧腿，绷直身体。

夹紧腿，绷直身体。还好只有三个人，其中还有两个女生，应该不会被为难。她忍不住偷偷往女生那边瞄了一眼，竟然还是一对双胞胎。话比较多的女生拥有一头俏丽卷曲的短发，另一个看起来高傲又冷漠但拥有一双温柔的大眼睛。巴琪真想好好穿着自己最整洁的衣服坐着跟她们聊聊天啊。

他们吃得差不多了。一切都很顺利，除了那个声音略带嘶哑的男人时不时用筷子夹巴琪的乳头，戳她的乳房之外。

好玩儿吗，TJ。那个男人问到。  
还好？说实话并不如想象中的刺激。一个好听的声音懒洋洋地回答。  
男人低笑了几声喊过师傅，在巴琪的乳头和阴户上各放上了一片生鱼片。他戳着她下体上的生鱼片，看啊这美丽的维纳斯裂缝，都能直接吞了我们的食物，信不信我能闭着眼睛把鱼抢回来吃掉？

那干脆我们都来好了！我跟杰奎琳一人一边乳房！

巴琪紧张的夹紧腿，绷直身体。热气喷上了她的小腹，舌尖滑过，湿漉漉凉飕飕的。舌头绕着已经被她夹在阴唇里的生鱼片舔弄着，他玩了一会儿，叼着生鱼片往上拉，嘴里含含糊糊抱怨着夹得这么紧怎么能吃到。  
那个男人干脆翻身上了桌，趴在巴琪两腿中间舌尖探入阴唇，然后用嘴把生鱼片吸了出来，一边吃还一边抱怨着巴琪的体温破坏掉了鱼的味道，应该用维纳斯裂缝请他喝酒。

他下来后巴琪忍不住松了口气，心里隐隐约约对接下来两个女生的动作有所期待。

一阵好闻的味道随着杰奎琳的动作袭来，她的长卷发扫在巴琪小小的胸脯上*，痒痒的却很舒服。杰奎琳伸出她纤长的，养尊处优的手指在巴琪身体上轻轻摸了摸，然后低头准确地叼走了她左乳上的生鱼片。随着顺滑的长发坠到她身上，巴琪发誓她感受到了杰奎琳淡淡的呼吸。真好。

TJ跟她的姐妹完全不一样，趴上来就这里亲亲那里舔舔，像只小狗一样一路嗅闻往胸部去，找到乳房后又开始了新一轮的舔弄。巴琪忽然注意到杰奎琳拿着一瓶酒准备往她三角区倒，她赶紧又用力并了并双腿。TJ含住了生鱼片和巴琪的乳头，睁开眼寻找杰奎琳准备向她炫耀，看到自己姐姐的动作连忙放开了巴琪的乳头，发出了小小的“啵”的一声，挤到姐姐身边双眼放光地盯着。

暖暖的液体倒下，巴琪有点紧张，客人这样使用她的时候一般都不太舒服。很快那里便存贮了一汪清酒，杰奎琳俯身喝了一口，淡淡地说了句还不错，tj立刻趴上去仔细观察，用手指搅弄着，然后咂了砸自己手指的味道，欢快地赞叹了一句凑上前舔，快舔光后舌头忍不住追寻着一点点酒味儿越来越往下，越来越往里。巴琪随着她的舔舐分开了腿。


	4. …

TJ被自己不知怎么睡成的扭曲姿势拗醒，半坐起来揉着脖子借着淡淡的亮光打量睡在自己身边的人。  
平常冷冰冰的winter在睡梦时看起来似乎格外不一样：他侧躺，微微蜷着身子，柔软的棕发扫在不自觉上勾的嘴角，双手半握拳随意交叠着，柔软厚实的胸肌挤出了一道算得上点儿什么的沟，TJ的眼睛在乳沟附近徘徊，忍不住伸出食指偷偷在winter的胸上试着按了按，手指立刻陷到绵滑又弹性十足的软肉中。  
TJ惊奇地睁大双眼，凑近盯着他的胸仔细观察，这鼓鼓囊囊的两团肉是肌肉吧？怎么这么软，还是他身上所有的肉都这么软？TJ想都没想便抚上了他的身体，又热乎柔软又结实的触感让他爱不释手。winter在睡梦中不安地动了动，长腿绞在一起磨蹭，吓了TJ一跳，退后一点发现他并没有醒来的迹象后送了口气，把刚从人家屁股上拿走的手又放了回去，带着恶作剧的心态咬着嘴唇隔着内裤戳向那个隐秘的小洞，却眼睁睁看着布料从指尖处开始被濡湿，一阵好闻的甜香爆发出来笼罩了他。  
他沉浸在甜腻腻的香气中，恍恍惚惚地这里嗅嗅那里摸摸，越凑越近。winter的睡梦越来越不安稳，呼吸中夹杂着断断续续的轻喘和呻吟，他眉头蹙起又舒展，额头上渗出细细密密的汗珠，皮肤开始微微发红，却在床单上、TJ身上更加用力地磨蹭。

詹姆斯打开房门便看到两个人一团糟的抱在床上相互磨蹭，TJ已经把自己身上的衣服扯光了，蹭在winter怀里，含着他的乳头时不时地吮吸两口；另一个人暗红色的睡衣领口已经被扯坏了，衣服从肩膀滑下，暴露出一对圆润的乳房，衣服下摆稍稍盖住屁股，两条长腿夹住TJ的大腿不停扭动。房间的气味已经浓郁到让他这个Beta都感到心跳加快呼吸困难了。  
他稳了稳心神走上前去，从柜子里摸出几根按摩棒扔到床上自己也爬了上去。詹姆斯试了试winter额头的温度，轻轻把他抱到怀里脱了他的睡衣。winter身体滚烫滑腻，像一滩水一样软在他怀里抱住他的腰磨蹭，急促的呼吸打在他胸前，詹姆斯一手缓缓地梳理winter的半长发一手费力地帮他脱内裤，但是手却被湿热的大腿根部紧紧夹住——TJ又在这时候凑了过来一气乱拱，三个人手脚交缠着倒成一团。

TJ急切地哼哼着，像只小奶狗一样追寻着刚刚一直含在嘴里的乳头，詹姆斯发现winter不住地向后躲避，仔细检查了一下才发现他的乳头已经被小混蛋欺负到红肿破皮了，发情期本来就是最敏感的时候。詹姆斯捧起TJ的小肉脸来吻住他，把他的软舌带到自己嘴里轻咬，抚摸着他的脊背安慰他，winter不知什么时候醒了过来，一手在自己股间湿透了的小洞里抽插玩弄，一手扶住了TJ的胯骨，在他腿间温柔的舔舐着。  
…

詹姆斯绕到winter身后，就着他自己还在穴口揉弄的手指插了进去。他掐着winter柔软的屁股上来就大开大合地抽插，winter摇着腰晃动臀肉好像在祈求更多，屁股里很快就淌出了稠滑的液体，从两人身体连接处坠到床单上，粘连着一根细细的银丝。winter开始把嘴里的阴茎含得滋滋作响，TJ很快就挺着腰射了，他追过去仔细到舔走精液，詹姆斯看了眼时间，拔出阴茎快速撸动了几下射了出来，趁winter被精液吸引给他塞上了一根中号假阴茎。

詹姆斯试探着按了按TJ被winter舔湿的小洞，TJ呻吟着收缩穴口，迎上前去吞他的手指。他拿了根双头假阴茎把一边的阴茎头慢慢塞到TJ饥渴的小穴，帮他适应了一会儿，看他习惯后絮絮叨叨到跟他说要照顾好winter，中午就回带抑制剂来…


	5. Chapter 5

史蒂夫想看到巴基所有的样子。  
史蒂夫希望能保存住巴基所有的瞬间。  
史蒂夫渴望跟所有人分享巴基的美。

史蒂夫喜欢他的单反，拍一张照片可比画画快多了。虽然他真的很喜欢一笔笔勾勒出巴基的轮廓，细细填充上自己无处安放的感情，但留下某些瞬间还是用相机比较方便。比如：清晨的阳光洒满屋子，巴基睡眼朦胧勾起嘴角的那一个瞬间；运动过后他湿透的背心，饱满的微微颤动着的肌肉；一口拿铁下肚后他满足得眯起眼。当然，还有他在床上被玩弄到眼角发红泫然欲泣时，挂着精液的嘴角，带着胡茬的下巴，圆润的肩膀，红肿的乳头，被铐住的双手，汗津津的小腹，根部系着蝴蝶结的阴茎，已经被充分润滑过的一开一合淌着肠液的小穴，肉感的屁股和大腿根部，纤细笔直的小腿和被黑人厚实的嘴唇含住舔弄的脚趾。

“你好美，巴基…”史蒂夫在接连不断的快门声中喘息着，端着单反专注于巴基每一块肌肉的移动：“把腿张大点…对，对，真乖… 跟山姆要个奖励吧。”  
“啊…摸摸我，山姆，摸…摸摸我啊…”巴基在床上扭动起来，不住地向上挺腰，山姆伸手握住巴基的阴茎，粗糙的拇指揉搓着他的马眼，黝黑与深红形成淫荡的对比，巴基的哼叫声骤然拔高，史蒂夫压抑着自己愈发粗重的呼吸，把单反调成了录像模式：“掰开他的屁股让我拍一段。”

山姆帮巴基调整了一下姿势，让他侧躺起来，然后自己趴到巴基腿间，帮他把一条腿搭到自己背上，开始对着镜头抠挖巴基流着水的小穴：  
“真湿啊巴基，这是你的肠液吗，滑溜溜…”  
“试试看能不能拉丝。”史蒂夫插嘴。山姆轻笑，在巴基的一声高过一声的呜咽中搅弄着他的后穴，然后小心翼翼的抽出手，真的带出了一根银丝。山姆惊叹了一声，把自己沾满了淫液的手展示给史蒂夫的镜头，史蒂夫胸口剧烈起伏了几下，忍不住腾出一只手来伸进了自己的内裤里：“真为你骄傲，巴基… 舒服得出了这么多水，厉害的小骚货，想不想要山姆的舌头？嗯？”  
“啊…想啊，哈…山姆，给我…啊哈，小穴痒痒…想，想要你的舌头…” 巴基在床单上扭动着，嘴巴半张嘴角流出一道口水，大腿施力夹紧了腿间的山姆。

山姆拍了拍他的屁股：“放松点小猫，没说不给你，学会耐心…” 巴基哭喘着用力点头，山姆起身解开了他的手铐，巴基立刻捧住了史蒂夫硬在他胸前的阴茎往自己的嘴里送。  
巴基仰躺回床上，史蒂夫在他脑袋下胡乱垫了几张靠垫，镜头对准了巴基湿漉漉的红唇，他把史蒂夫的阴茎吸的啧啧作响，还时不时伸出舌头来逗弄舔舐。  
山姆抬起巴基的屁股，低头深深嗅了两下，巴基塞满阴茎的嘴里发出了呜呜的声音。他温热肥厚的舌面狠狠地舔上了巴基敏感的穴口，连续多次，接着轻轻啃噬巴基穴口的肌肉，双手抓着他肥美的屁股不断揉搓，最后用两个大拇指扒开他的穴口，欣赏他暗红色的肠肉缠上来的景色，伸出舌头塞进了他的后穴。  
巴基的双手抓住他短短的头发哭喊出声。  
史蒂夫粗喘着靠近了，他的阴茎滴着前液在巴基身上留下了不少痕迹，一阵对焦声后，他开口：“操他，别带套。”  
巴基闻言大声呜咽了几下，屁股抬得更高。山姆拍了他两巴掌：“小浪货。”

他抱住了自己的双腿大大分开，山姆握住自己粗长的深色阴茎在巴基的穴口至会阴处上下滑动，时不时戳戳他柔软的臀肉。 巴基快要哭出声来时他才把自己暗色的龟头塞进那个饥渴的开合着的小穴，立刻被热情的肠肉缠上。山姆没忍住便一插到底，巴基身体一僵长长的呻吟了一声，声音中却不全是痛苦，适应了两秒就开始扭动着身子求欢。

屋子里一时间全是粗喘声和巴基的呻吟声。山姆快速操弄着巴基，交合处在史蒂夫的镜头里显得更为糟糕：被粗黑的阴茎撑到光滑的穴口，时不时被带出来又带回去的肠肉，不住往外流的肠液在穴口被快速凶狠的撞击拍打成白色，还有巴基不住在周围绕圈圈抚摸着的手指…  
山姆的动作越来越快，最后狠狠挺动了几下便抱着巴基的屁股射精了，史蒂夫的镜头对准了巴基被蝴蝶结系住不能射但仍然在缓缓往外淌精液的阴茎，一路慢慢下移到红肿的穴口，山姆的阴茎还靠在那里，在撸动中时不时往小穴上射出一股股精液。  
史蒂夫把单反递给了山姆，自己扒开了巴基的小穴欣赏山姆的精液慢慢流出的景色，嘴里不住夸赞着：“真美，巴克，你不知道你有多美是不是… 看看你的小穴，真的没有人抗拒的了…” 他吻上巴基的穴口，一路啃咬舔舐，最后爱怜地吻了吻他的额头，拍了拍他的脸蛋，示意他伸出舌头来接住了自己的精液。 


End file.
